


Legacy

by StarfyreStorm



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfyreStorm/pseuds/StarfyreStorm
Summary: Written about Anne Boleyn in 2008ish. I have edited it since then and hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Henry VIII of England
Kudos: 10





	Legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008; it has been edited since then. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Dedicated to Anne Boleyn 1501(ish)-1536

She was called a Lady,  
a mistress, and a whore.  
A woman who sold her soul to the devil,  
Knocking a virtuous Queen from her throne.  
  
Her story imprinted on the sands of history, the words weaving itself into the hearts of millions.  
Brought home to be married into Ireland,  
denied the man she fell in love with.  
She did as she was told, by her father and the Duke Howard. Driven mad by his desire,  
The King was given a way out of the married he considered failed.  
  
Unforgotten is what she is,  
that courageous and beautiful girl.  
Trapped in a male-dominated world, her self worth greater than any of her birth.  
She refused to see herself as less, simply for being born a girl.  
She refused to end up like her sister, referred to as the great prostitute.  
  
Passionate, Stubborn, Determined, to succeed where her sister had not.  
She won her crown but lost her life,  
by giving the world exactly what it needed.  
She was called a Lady, a mistress, and a whore.  
A woman who sold her soul to the devil, all for an ill-deserved Crown.


End file.
